Give A Little, Take A Little
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Pushed past her limits, Carly took off into the storm drenched city that night to look for solace... she didn't count on old family members finding her. Or for old secrets to actually be truths of their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

' _Of all people…'_ Carly thought as she leaned against the stone wall, the teenager sat under the pier itself with her eyes closed and tears trailing down her face, Carly brushing them away and grimacing as they hit the cuts on her hands that resulted from the vase.

She felt a gust of wind in her face and cracked her eyes open, seeing Ethan.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Carly asks, having reconnected with her cousin and uncle three years ago.

"Cause Dad told me to find you." Ethan simply said.

"This whole fucking night has been a disaster… or shit storm as my dad would say." Carly says as Ethan sat down next to the slightly damp brunette, seeing the cuts on her hands and wrists… and a thorn lodged in one.

"I know how you feel, Carly…" Ethan said, yanking the thorn out.

"It was personal this time… your dad and my mom. They once said that she and Aunt Macey were friends at one point but things fell apart. Things being that Macey and my dad fucked each other." Carly says, Ethan spitting out his beer because he didn't know that.

"What the fuck?! When was that? And where was I?" Ethan asked.

"Some time before I was born… you would've only been four. As for how I found out… well Tracey can't keep her fucking mouth shut." Carly says, Ethan placing the beer in her hand and Carly sipping it. "Fuck, it's cold out here…" She says as they stood up, Ethan putting his jacket on her and Carly putting her arms in the sleeves.

"Well, somehow I don't believe it's true." Ethan said.

"Yeah, me either… Tracey hasn't said too many honest things as of late." Carly says as the two left.

The condo wasn't far away, thankfully. Carly and Ethan walked in and Carly finished off the beer, tossing it as Ethan got her to sit down before disappearing and reappearing with an oversized flannel shirt.

Carly stood up, carefully pulling the wet clothes off and pulling the shirt on as Ethan lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"How am I gonna explain it to my dad, Ethan? Yeah, he and my mom haven't been faithful in a long time but this wasn't some random guy she used to get back at him this time." Carly says, adjusting her ponytail.

"Well, my dad doesn't know about Macey and your dad, why don't we tell him?" Ethan suggested. "No, that's a horrible idea…"

"Well, better than any idea I had because I don't have any…" Carly says, chuckling slightly as she wringed her hair dry with a towel and the storm picked up outside. "Damn, what a wicked storm. This place isn't always warm and sunny…"

"Yeah, like our dads promised…" Ethan said.

"Yeah… I kinda miss those days sometimes, our little faces red from the winter cold and you trying to turn Jade into a snow woman." Carly says, the two laughing.

"And also the time we ambushed our dads and even Trevor to get them out of the house, throwing snowballs at them." Ethan said, Carly laughed.

"I've never heard Trevor repeatedly shout _"Motherfuckers!"_ more times than that night." Carly says as the two headed to Ethan's room and stretched out on the bed, turning the Tv on and to _Miami Vice_ , the episode being _Little Miss Dangerous_. "Few episodes of this have me feeling bad for the suspect… but Jackie had been kicked down a lot in her young life."

"Yeah, sometimes I feel bad about it too." Ethan said, an arm around Carly's shoulders.

The two settled into the comfort of the familiar show… but when Ethan turned the Tv off after Carly hadn't said much else, he turned and saw her asleep, her head on his right shoulder like she used to when they were kids.

"It has been a fucked up night, kiddo…" Ethan whispered, pulling the covers over her and himself before closing his own eyes.

When it was morning, Ethan let Carly sleep and headed to the bathroom, washing his face before drying it and heading to the kitchen.

The thoughts returned to him as he set up the coffee… what were he and Carly gonna say? How would they tell Michael? And if they would, how would they tell Carter about Michael and Macey's past indiscretion?

The door opened and Ethan turned, seeing Carter.

"Rough night, son?" Carter asks.

"I can't believe you Dad!" Ethan said, not shouting. "You and Carly's mom? What about Norah?"

"How did you…" Carter starts to ask… before realising it. "That was Carly that Amanda chucked the vase at. I barely remember last night, I was drinking after a long day… but the last beer handed to me tasted weird."

Ethan's eyes widened and his mouth pursed into a thin line for a few seconds, him realising that Carter was drugged.

"Amanda… damn it!" Ethan growled, him and Carter hearing sleepy groans from Ethan's room.

"Did you and Chloe get back together?" Carter asked.

"No, I'm done with her, she's crazy and I think she's trying to stalk us all…" Ethan said.

"She needs to chill, then." Carter says, seeing Carly's white flowy cami and realising it was damp. "You found her then… how's she holding up after…"

Both looked in the hallway, seeing Carly.

"Not all that great… but calmer now. She drugged you, that's a damn low move." Carly says, her and Carter hugging.

"Yeah... I'm not a fan of it, Violet, like when Macey was taking her Lithium or when Blake was taking pills as well." Carter said, him and Carly letting go.

"Blake caught onto it quickly too." Carly says, stretching and hearing a 'crick' echo from her spine, the jarred back the result of a drunk idiot recently running her and Johnny off the road.

Carly jumped as the phone rang, Ethan answering it.

"Maxie, hey." Ethan says.

"Hey, Ethan. You've seen Jadey, we can't find her." Max says, Lunch yelling incoherently in the background. "Lunchables, snap out of it!"

A sharp smack followed, then another.

"You snap outta it, our friend could be halfway to San Fierro right now!" Lunch yelled.

"Actually, I'd hide out in Angel Pine or Bone County… out of the way of the city, discreet." Carly says, Ethan handing her the phone. "Lunch, I'm okay… aside from some cuts on my skin."

Carter noticed that Carly's hands and fingers were bandaged and realised that the one on her right palm was from the thorns.

And he knew that thorns cut deep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile…**

"We're safe… now where in the state did you say your dad and uncles live?"Jade asks as she and Blake left LS International Airport.

"Yeah, this is where they told me." Blake said before pulling out a postcard of Los Santos.

The two got in a cab and stopped at Burger Shot, sitting down after getting their food.

At the same time, Michael was in a nearby booth and noticed them.

"Blakesleigh?" Michael asks, Blake turning around and standing up.

"Uncle Michael?" Blake said with her mouth full of the cheeseburger since she was still eating.

The two ran over and hugged, Blake swallowing the food before they let go… and Blake noticing how tired Michael looked.

"You look like hell." Blake says.

"Been out looking for Carly, she didn't come home… I panicked a bit when I saw the broken vase and blood." Michael says, Blake's and Jade's eyes widening.

"You think someone attacked her?!" Jade asks after walking over to them.

"My wife, most likely. The bed was all disheveled and Amanda flat out said that she fucked someone." Michael says.

At the condo, _Need You Now_ by Lady Antebellum played from the radio and Ethan lifted his head up.

"Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor… reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore…" Carly sang.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…" Ethan sang.

"For me, it happens all the time…" Both sang, leaning against each other as Carter walked into the living room. "It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now…"

Carter let the two be and walked outside, seeing Norah.

"You look terrible…" Norah says as they sat down.

"Yesterday was crazy. I drank too much, was drugged… Norah, hun, I fucked up, I'm so sorry." Carter says, Norah resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Who drugged you?" Norah asks.

"Amanda Townley… or De Santa, whatever her fake last name is." Carter says, Norah looking at him in shock.

"Your old friend's wife… did anyone catch you?" Norah says.

"Their youngest child did… and Amanda flipped, threw a vase at Carly." Carter says, the last part making Norah angry.

"Everything okay?"

Both turned and Carter helped Norah stand up, seeing Carly and Ethan. Norah and Carly hugged, Norah seeing Carly's bandaged hands.

Back in her clothes after they were cleaned and dry, Carly and Ethan reached Rockford Hills and stopped once they saw the black car.

"Hide!" The two hissed, hiding behind the edge of the wall.

"Plenty of room here to crash, you two." Michael says as he, Blake and Jade got out and Ethan tried to boost Carly up over the wall.

"Higher, I can't reach it!" Carly hissed, her 5ft tall frame a bit of a hassle and Blake's head snapping up.

"Did you hear that?" Blake asks.

"Put some effort into it, Tiny! I'm not as tall as Johnny is!" Ethan whispered.

Carly grunted as she pulled herself up, pulling Ethan up as well… before both screamed as they fell onto the grass, the other three running to them.

"Why aren't you more around Tracey's height?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Trauma slowed my growth hormone to a stop at 13, pal!" Carly growled as the two were helped up.

"Hello…" Blake greeted in a singsongy voice.

"Blakey?" Carly says.

"Sissy? Hey, I missed you." Ethan says, Blake not remembering him. "Oh right… the seizures fucked up your memory."

"How did you know about that?" Blake asked.

"I'm your older brother… I found you that day." Ethan says, Blake seeing the similarities to Carter.

"Um… okay then." Blake said slowly.

"Give it time…" Carly says, hissing slightly as she had landed on the rake… and where she had landed was right between her legs, Ethan catching her from falling. "Damn, that hurt…"

Blake looked at the rake, seeing tiny drops of blood from the cuts and blood appearing on Carly's shorts. She covered her mouth as she was shocked.

"You okay?" Blake asked, worried if she was the same as her.

"Yeah… flesh wounds ain't gonna stop me…" Carly says as they helped her into the house.

"That was a hell of a fall…" Jade says.

Being helped upstairs, Carly decided to jump into the shower and clean off… but Ethan and the others were worried.

"That was a lot of blood for flesh wounds…" Michael says.

"Yeah… it's seems like it." Blake said, crossing her arms... before winching her teal colored eyes from the pain of her ribcage.

"Sissy, you okay?" Ethan asks, his hands on Blake's shoulders.

Blake's eyes widened, before jumping off the couch and onto the floor. "Don't touch me!"

"Blake, what's…" Ethan starts to ask before realising it. "Macey stopped taking her meds, didn't she?"

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked, still sitting on the floor.

"Because I know the signs of abuse… it was pure hell…" Ethan says, Blake nodding as she stood up.

Carly rejoined them downstairs, in comfortable pajamas and Blake helped her sit down.

"Tomorrow's not always better as we would think…" Carly says.

"Yeah, for reals Carly…" Blake said, before winching at the pain once again and sat down on the couch.

Carly seemed to relax a bit before her phone chimed and she saw a text from Johnny.

' _Bad night?'_

' _That's only part of it, Johnny boy.'_ Carly replied.

' _What's wrong, Darlin'?'_ Johnny replies.

' _I fell and landed on a rake.'_ Carly replied.

"He's older, right?" Jade asks.

"By quite a bit but he and I are friends." Carly says.

"Friends, my ass! I have actual male friends!"

"That's just because you have a massive gaper, you bitch!"

"You fucker, you stay outta this!"

Carly snickered after hearing Jimmy and Tracey argue, Blake and Ethan laughing as well.

"Act like adults and not your shoe sizes!" Michael says loudly, slamming doors echoing.

"Wow!" Blake said amazed.

"Even nine years later, they still fight like children." Michael says, Carly stretching out on the couch and onto her left side, groaning in pain as her inner thighs and pelvic area still hurt.

Blake reached over, rubbing Carly's side to comfort her.

"It's nice to see you again, Carly Jade." Blake said with a smile. "It's been a long but hella road for me."

"I missed you so much, cousin… it's been non-stop insanity." Carly says, letting Blake help her up the stairs and to her room.

Once Carly was settled into her bed, Blake looked around… many of pictures greeted her.

But none of Trevor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**2/5/02, Ludendorff…**_

" _She should've listened!" Trevor yelled in his drug rampage as Carter pulled him away from Carly, Macey crouching down and holding Carly._

 _Carly was bleeding from her left ear, her tiny left arm was bruised and her left ankle was broken badly as she whimpered and cried in Macey's arms, Macey lightly stroking her hair._

" _My ear won't stop ringing, make it stop!" Carly choked out through her sobs._

" _You'll be fine, Carly." Macey said before standing up slowly. "I have to take you somewhere safe first."_

 _Macey left with Carly, Carter punching Trevor._

" _Ow! What the fuck was that for?! I only tried to get her to stop screaming at me!" Trevor yells, Carter knowing that from the bruises, blood and broken bones, Carly had overheard about Trevor nearly killing Juana._

" _By trying to murder your own niece?!" Carter yells, kicking Trevor in the face._

" _She said she was gonna call 911, that little snitch!" Trevor shouts._

" _Trevor, she's 5 years old! You bragged about what you did to that woman and Carly panicked! Anyone would!" Carter shouts._

 _When he met up with Macey at the hospital, he was thankful that Brad was watching Blake and Ethan… the look on his fiancee's face was one of horror._

" _Carly's in surgery, isn't she?" Carter asks, Macey sniffling as she nodded._

" _They're fixing her ankle and arm, Trevor broke that too… but they don't think they can fix her ear completely…" Macey says, Carter pulling her into his arms. "That poor child… why is the monster in her life one of the people she trusted?"_

" _I don't know, baby… but I hope he'll stay the hell away from us and even Carly, Blake and Ethan." Carter said, placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _When Carly was awake again, she felt Ethan stroking her hair and tried to talk but because of the anaesthetic, her attempt came out as a raspy cry._

" _Here…" Ethan said, putting a straw into her mouth as she drank water from a cup._

" _Is he in jail?" Carly managed to ask._

" _No…" Ethan simply said. "I'm sorry, Carly…"_

" _Don't be… we're just gonna keep our distance from Trevor." Carly says, holding one of Ethan's hands as well as one of Blake's as Michael, Macey and Carter walked in…_

 **Present time…**

"I still get the occasional ringing in my ear…" Carly says, Blake noticing a cochlear implant. "After a car accident, it got worse to where I couldn't hear completely in that ear… now I can again."

"Oh… I see." Blake said anxiously.

"It felt kind of weird at first… but in a good way." Carly says.

"Okay then." Blake said once more. She wasn't looking at Carly at the moment.

Carly looked outside, noticing the pale grey sky through the fog.

"San Fierro weather blew in." Carly says.

"You've been there?" Blake asks.

"Once… Johnny and I had to hide out for a few days." Carly says.

"Hide out from who?" Blake asked.

"Rival biker gang." Carly says, Blake's jaw dropping in shock.

"Why were they after you and Johnny?!" Blake asks.

"They had a deal with some crazy meth distributor out in Sandy Shores, deal fell through when he apparently shouted _"All bikers are lying fucks!"_ and tried to kill them… then they turned on us." Carly says.

"Wow, it's must've been a hella journey for you… for me and Jade it just started…" Blake said.

"If I hadn't met Johnny, I don't know where I'd be at. He's a good guy, doesn't use the drugs, only deals them." Carly says, finishing applying her cat eye makeup and bronzer after she was dressed.

"Man… I hope I find someone who's like Johnny... but I don't think nobody wants me… I'm different from everyone here. A new person trying to make a life here." Blake said.

"It can be rough… I had trouble adjusting at first, got into some fights at school." Carly says before the two walked downstairs.

Ethan ignored his ringing phone before he saw Carly… and his eyes widened when he saw her wearing a pair of leather and lace leggings.

"Wow… Carly… you look…" Ethan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bit too much of a change?" Carly asks, absentmindedly adjusting her _To Live Or Die In LS_ racerbacktank top.

"No, no cousin not at all… just be you." Ethan said.

"I always try." Carly says, heading into the kitchen as Blake laughed a bit.

"You shoulda seen the look on your face, Ethan…" Blake says.

"What? I can't be startled at what my cousin wears?" Ethan said.

"You gonna turn overprotective if someone hits on her?" Blake asks.

"I been overprotective of both you and Carly for so long… even though you can't remember. But don't worry, you'll remember at some point." Ethan said.

"At some point." Blake says as _Little Miss Dangerous_ by Ted Nugent played from the radio.

 _She makes a move at midnight, she's got the magic touch_

 _That little girl is dangerous and just a bit too much_

 _Looking for trouble, looking for sex_

 _Walking on the wild side, she's so complex_

"Damn. That's an old song…" Michael says after walking in.

"Yep, perfect choice for _Miami Vice_." Carly says.

"Wait, were you two watching _Little Miss Dangerous_ last night?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, Uncle M, we were." Ethan said. "We had fun last night, just us talking and watching TV."

Carly's phone chimed, her seeing a text from an unknown number.

' _Galileo Observatory, come alone.'_

"I've gotta meet up with someone, I'll be back." Carly says, grabbing her keys and leather jacket before leaving.

At the observatory, Carly got off her Vader and walked to where the person was… only to see that it was a pissed off Chloe.

"Okay, this is getting fucking creepy, Rivers." Carly says, turning to leave but Chloe grabbed her by her wrist and noticed the slight limp in Carly's walk.

"What happened to you, Tiny? You hurt yourself?" Chloe asked.

"Slipped off the damn wall outside my house… why did you lure me out here?" Carly says, snatching her arm out of Chloe's hand.

"Oh, just only two things… one, I want Ethan back in my life…" Chloe stated. "And two who was that girl with the strangely long black hair. Is that who Ethan's dating? A skinny bitch with long hair and weird eyes like you?"

"You're fucking sick, that's his own sister!" Carly shouts after backhanding Chloe, who's mouth was split open.

"His sister? He never told me he had a sister…" Chloe said. "Maybe I should meet this girl…"

"Go anywhere near her and I will cut your fucking throat!" Carly growled, her knife against Chloe's throat as she held Chloe onto the ledge.

"Alright, I'll keep my distance away from her… but one when she's alone somewhere else, don't expect her to be alone…" Chloe said, pushing Carly back and walking away.

"This town is full of lunatics, stalkers and crazies." Carly muttered, folding her switchblade and heading to her bike.

When she got home, she saw Johnny and the two hugged after she got off of her bike… at the same time, Lunch and Max were joyriding in Steve's car.

"I can't believe you stole his keys." Max says with a laugh as Lunch slowed down a few feet from Carly.

"Stevie's so dumb, he won't notice that I took his keys." Lunch said. "And besides, he's busy fucking my mom now."

"Seriously, what do they get out of their relationship?" Max asks.

"I don't know… all the sex they want, I mean my mom's breasts are so big you can eat a Thanksgiving dinner on it." Lunch said, getting out the car with Max.

"Put the airhorns away, you two." Johnny says, Max and Lunch letting "Aw, man." out of their mouths.

"We were just having fun!" Lunch said.

Carly and Johnny let go, Carly cringing slightly as pain flared where the rake had hit her.

"Rough morning?" Max asks.

"Landed on a rake after scaling the wall." Carly says, Max and Lunch hissing in sympathy.

"You need my Girl Scout Cookies to help ya?" Lunch said, pulling out a weed joint.

"Last time I smoked that, we all got chased down by Benson." Carly says.

"Oh yeah, that was a fun night… I was in my bra and panties…" Lunch said with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

_**10/12/11…**_

" _Run for your fucking lives, he's gonna kill us!" 14 year old Carly yelled as she, Max and Lunch were running from Benson._

 _It had started out as a normal night for the teens… but as night turned into dawn, Lunch had lost her shirt and shorts, Carly had somehow ended up in a stripper outfit and Max was wearing a black and red wig._

" _Lunchables, what was in that weed?!" Max yelled._

" _Uh… I think my dealer said something about some side effects… and a hint of angel dust…" Lunch explained, covering herself with the comic section on a newspaper._

" _Drop the newspaper and get to running faster!" Carly shouts._

" _I'm embarrassed as much as you are, Little Miss Stripper…" Lunch said, dropping the comic papers._

" _Stop, all of you! LSPD!" Benson shouted, Carly letting out a painful grunt as she crashed right into the driver's door of a van._

 _As luck would have it, it was Johnny._

" _Get in, now!" Johnny yells, all three climbing in and Johnny speeding off after handing his jacket to Carly._

" _We owe you one, Johnny." Carly says, the leather jacket hiding the borrowed outfit as Lunch covered herself with and old Liberty Rock Radio shirt._

" _Well uh… it could have gotten worse…" Lunch said, looking at both Carly and Max._

" _We almost got arrested…" Carly says._

" _Lunchables, how did you lose your clothes? And Carly, who's outfit is that?" Johnny asks._

" _You ain't gonna ask about Max?" Lunch asked, pointing to her. "She's wearing someone else's hair."_

" _I'm still fully clothed! And I've seen that red outfit before so we must've ran across Juliet from Vanilla Unicorn at some point." Max says._

" _Aw, fuck! I went and stole her clothes?!" Carly exclaimed, her hand on her forehead._

" _Wait… I just remembered something… I was on a stripper pole, dancing for everyone." Lunch said, pulling out three one hundred dollar bills out of her bra and five one dollar bills out of her panites._

" _This is fucked up! How are we explaining this to my dad, your mom and Maxie's parents?!" Carly says._

" _We'll just say… we were robbed… and we went into a store for clothes." Lunch said as she started thinking of the idea._

" _Then someone robbed the store and I used that to grab this because it was in the Red Light District part of town…" Carly says._

" _It might work…" Max said, itching the red and black wig. "Damn, I hate this wig!"_

" _This is like The Hangover, only Phil, Stu and Alan didn't get in this much trouble." Carly says._

" _Yeah… just like that." Lunch said, counting her stripper money._

 _Carly shook her head with a slight smile…_

 **Present time…**

"Wait, what?"

Carly, Johnny, Max and Lunch turned, seeing Ethan, Jade and Blake.

"Yeah, we get a bit crazy sometimes." Carly says.

"Like super cereal crazy, cousin?" Blake asked as Jade laughed.

"Yeah, they are crazy like that, Sissy." Ethan said.

"When we started remembering things, it turns out I punched Juliet and Lunch tossed Juliet's clothes at me. Lunch lost her own clothes during the dance and Max stole the wig from a hooker." Carly says.

"Yeah, that sounds just like what me and Jade would do, but different things…" Blake said.

"Well when I found that dealer, I nearly killed him." Johnny says.

"Yeah, I had to find a different dealer, since he wouldn't give me service anymore." Lunch said. "Thanks to him. My old dealer gave me discounts."

"He shouldn't be spiking weed, you're very lucky you're not allergic to what was in it." Johnny says.

"I'm not allergic to anything. I was fine with the weed he gave me, I was having the time of my life, being a stripper for a minute. I wanted to see what my mom's job was over there." Lunch said.

"That place isn't for anyone under 18." Johnny says.

"You told me you used to sneak into stripclubs all the time as a teenager." Carly says, Ethan laughing.

"I don't blame him. Me and my friend did the same thing when we were teens." Ethan said.

Carly's phone rang, her seeing Steve's number.

"Uh, Lunch, I think you're screwed." Carly says.

"What?!" Lunch exclaimed.

"Steve, quit calling this number!" Carly says after answering the phone.

"Where's my car, you little thief?!" Steve yells.

"Don't know, don't want to know. Bye bye, Agent Dickhead." Carly says, hanging up on him.

"Uh, Carly... you by any chance have any air freshener? I sorta smoked half a joint on the way here and that new car smell is gone…" Lunch asked embarrassed.

Carly headed into the house, returning with the linen scented air freshener and Lunch spraying it into the car.

Blake walked towards Carly. "Uh… may I ask who Steve is?"

"He's an FIB agent more corrupt and criminalistic than the 'criminals' he wants to put away." Carly says.

The group headed into the house, Lunch tossing the empty can.

"Let it air out for a bit and he won't notice, Jimmy does the same thing with Madam Godzilla's car." Carly says.

"Madam Godzilla?" Blake asked. "Who's that? Tracey?"

"Amanda." Ethan says, Blake seeing a scar that was a few months old on Carly's left wrist.

"Drunken rampage plus countertop equaled badly broken wrist and fingers." Carly says.

"Oh okay." Blake said, not looking at Carly anymore. She had a worried look on her face before crossing her arms.

' _Macey must've been worse than how Amanda's treated me.'_ Carly thought, starting to suspect something was off.

That suspicion led her to the restaurant with her laptop, a hooded jacket hiding her hair as she looked up some reports… all she came across was a missing person's report.

Carter walked in, about to start his shift when he saw Carly and walked to Norah.

"Is she okay?" Carter asks after the two hug and kiss.

"I don't know, baby." Norah said, helping Carter tie his green apron. "She didn't ask for something to eat. She usually orders fries and a ice cream shake but she didn't say anything... she also looks a little pale."

Carter nodded, heading to where Carly was and sitting across from her… seeing the report about Macey.

"Violet, is everything alright?" Carter asked, surprising Carly.

"Blake and Jade showed up in Los Santos… and I was wondering where Macey was. Something ain't right." Carly says.

"My baby girl is here?!" Carter asked standing up. "Where is she? But… where's Macey? Is she supposed to be with her and her friend?"

"Macey wouldn't let the girls out of her sight… I think something bad happened." Carly says, standing up… and her knees buckling, Carter catching her.

"You need to be more careful, Carly." Carter said, helping her up back on her two feet.

"Yeah. When Ethan and I were sneaking back to the house, we fell off the wall and I landed on the rake… and where I landed hurt badly." Carly says, her left arm curling around her waist as Carter helped her sit down.

"You need a doctor or anything?" Carter asked, sitting back down across from his niece.

Carly nodded, Carter picking her up into his arms and taking her to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mount Zonah E.R**

"Well thankfully, nothing's broken… just bruised." Carly says after she was examined, Carter lightly stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I was worried about you kiddo." Carter said.

"I was worried too… I could've damaged myself badly and not be able to have kids. I want to wait for another decade but I do want children." Carly says as the two hug.

"Hey, you'll make a great mother one day, just like my Norah…" Carter said.

"I still can't believe it… do you know whether it's a boy or girl?" Carly says after they let go.

"Well when Macey was pregnant with Blake, I thought of a girl and even your dad as well." Carter explained. "So, I'm guessing for another girl and Norah's thinking the same way."

"That little baby's gonna be beautiful." Carly says as the others ran in, Carly and Michael hugging and Blake and Carter hugging as well.

"Ladybug…" Carter says after they let go. Somehow, he noticed fainted pinkish marks on the pale skin of her forearms. It looks like fainted cigarette burns to him...

Blake saw rage surface in Carly's eyes, Carly remembering that Macey smoked when angry.

And Carly's mind flashed back…

 _ **9/30/11, Ludendorff…**_

 _It had been nagging at her since she remembered it which led her to the old house, 14 year old Carly pounding on the door… and Macey opening it._

" _You and my dad have been hiding something, Marcelline! Who's Blake's real father, my dad or Uncle Carter?!" Carly growled, Macey nearly dropping her cigarette in her shocked and angered state._

" _Carly!" Blake cried, Carly heard Blake's voice coming from the basement. "Is that you, cousin?"_

 _Carly tried to run past Macey, who overpowered the tiny violet eyed brunette and jammed a knife into Carly's right thigh, Carly falling to the ground._

" _I'm sorry… but you won't be seeing my little black rose for a very long time." Macey said, evilly. "I want to her to stay in my heart forever, instead of her abandoning me…"_

" _You're abusing her! Blake's coming home with me, bitch!" Carly says, bolting up and knocking Macey against the wall, her fists slamming into Macey's head until Macey was on the ground._

 _But Carly's legs gave out and she lost consciousness._

 _When she woke up in the ER, Carly was still disoriented as Jade stood by the bed._

" _Blakesleigh…" Carly managed to say._

" _Wrong person." Jade said. "I'm Blake's friend, Jade. I found you outside of her home... you must be Carly, the one who abandoned her along with your family."_

" _I didn't have a choice… I was six years old, I didn't want to leave. They practically dragged me out of my home…" Carly says, Jade seeing aged splinter scars on Carly's hands and softening a bit._

" _Listen... I've stayed by her side, she was left alone in elementary school… she cried at the swings and I happened to be there. You should have seen her. She was crying for you, her dad and someone named Uncle Mikey." Jade explained._

" _I was crying for her too! For everyone I was forced to leave behind! I didn't understand any of it, all I understood was that… one uncle was dead, one had betrayed me and then ran like a coward! He's probably laughing at all of us!" Carly says, pulling the IV out and blood pressure cuff off before getting out of the bed, Jade stopping her when her right leg buckled._

" _If I was you, I suggest you go back home… Forget about her… I can take care of her now… I know about the abuse before you… and you can't do anything to save her… Macey has her locked in that house forever and she's unable to attend school." Jade said._

" _We'll see about that." Carly says after getting dressed, brushing past Jade and into the freezing cold._

 _As she reached the house though, medics had come and gone… and Carly once again lost consciousness._

 _But Blake had gotten free and ran to aide her injured cousin._

" _No, you're not supposed to come back…" Blake cried, holding Carly in her arms. "You're gonna get killed… and I'm gonna get stabbed when Mommy puts me to sleep with that sleeping syringe."_

" _What happened?!" Johnny asks after bolting from the stolen Albany Emperor, Blake putting Carly in Johnny's arms._

" _Take her back! Please, I don't want Mommy to know that she came back… I told my friend to take her to the hospital… take her back home… and tell her I'll be fine." Blake said, running towards her house and leaving Johnny holding Carly close to him._

 _Johnny stood up and put Carly in the warm car, closing the door before getting in it and driving off._

" _Blakey…" Carly said incoherently, Johnny brushing Carly's hair back after covering her with his jacket._

" _I'll explain it all when we get home, Darlin'..." Johnny whispered…_

 **Present time…**

"I didn't remember it fully… not at first." Carly says once she and Blake were alone. "The stab wound fractured my femur, I wasn't sure how I was able to stand, let alone walk…"

"You should have listened to Jade… I couldn't risk you being hurt again, every day to me is like a living hell…" Blake said.

"I flew into panic… I didn't want to leave you there, Blake." Carly says as tears formed in her eyes.

"But I survived didn't I?" Blake said, giving Carly a couple of tissues. "I got out alive… thanks to my dad for creating this special box for me."

Carly brushed her tears away, hearing _Heaven And Hell_ by Black Sabbath play from her phone and Blake seeing 'Unknown' flash across the screen.

"Who's unknown?" Blake asked.

"No idea… but that's a Sandy Shores number." Carly says, letting it go to voicemail.

The caller said nothing and the dial tone clicked, the girls looking at each other.

"Might've been a wrong number…" Carly says.

"Yeah, but there's something else about the box that my dad made for me…" Blake said.

Carly sat up, Blake about to tell her but the phone rang again and Carly saw the same number, turning angry.

"Turn off the damn phone." Blake said.

Carly answered it. "What?!" She demanded, heavy breathing on the other line. "Listen you creep, I will track this number, find where you live and beat your ass senseless! Got it?! I don't take too kindly to stalkers!"

The caller hung up, Blake blinking in shock as Carly did too.

"Wow… I guess he got the message." Blake said, pulling out a folded piece of paper from out of her pocket.

"I hope so… is that what was in the box?" Carly says, seeing the paper.

"Yeah, it's a letter from my dad, Carter. And he told me that he created this box for me the day before he left… but there's something off about this letter." Blake said, unfolding it to show Carly. "I'm not a genius, but somehow it ain't my dad's handwriting. I have most of his letters when I was a kid growing up in Ludendorff with you."

Blake handed the letter to Carly for her to examine it.

"It's not Carter's… it's my dad's…" Carly says, pointing to how _Blakesleigh Victoria_ was written as she recognised Michael's handwriting style.

"Wait… your dad… my Uncle Michael… wrote me that letter and made me that box full of stuff for to take with me and use?!" Blake asked.

"Brad made one for me too…" Carly says before both saw Ethan walk in with a letter and hand it to Blake.

 _Carly Jade… if you're reading this, it means I'm dead._

 _There's something you should know about Trevor… Camari isn't his only child. Trevor fathered Claire's twin girls, two boys from different mothers and two other girls._

 _He abandoned one in the desert and the other has a damaged heart from his meth use… there's no telling if she'll live much longer with it._

 _If you see him again, keep your distance and keep him out of your life and the lives of others around you. It's for the best._

 _Be safe, Carly Jade. Your uncle, Brad Snider._

"Brad knew more than he told us when we were kids…" Blake says as she and Carly handed the letters back to each other.

"He was gonna make sure that we found out… even if he couldn't tell us face to face." Carly says.

"But what about my letter?" Blake asked. "Why would he make this for me? Was I something special to him? I know I'm his niece and goddaughter…"

"Family bonds run deep… but secrets do too." Ethan says.


	6. Chapter 6

The trio had snuck away and into the desert area known as Blaine County, Carly seeing a dead body with a Lost MC jacket on it at McKenzie Field and Blake and Ethan seeing that her blood was starting to boil when _'One fuckboy down, where's the tiny whore?!'_ spray painted on the jacket.

"Whoever done that to him, means that he after someone who's…" Blake said, looking at Carly who was pissed off.

"Get back to the city, both of you!" Carly said tensely, loading the double barrel before tearing off on the nearby Sanchez.

"Carly, wait!" Blake said.

"Blake, go! Go find Johnny, I'll calm her down!" Ethan says.

"Alright then…" Blake said, before running off.

Ethan took off, finding Carly shooting a caravan's windows with the Sawn Off Shotgun.

"Get your coward ass out here, motherfucker!" Carly yelled in her rage filled state.

"Carly, what are you doing?!" Ethan asked.

"Making sure this son of a bitch dies, Alexander was one of my brothers in The Lost!" Carly says, throwing a grenade at the Phoenix and Ethan dragging her away as the car exploded.

"Are you crazy, Tiny?" Ethan asked. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Maybe I am crazy…" Carly says, grabbing a can of spray paint and opening it. She sprayed _'You fucking kill one of my brothers, this is what happens!'_ before she and Ethan left.

The next stop was the meth lab and Carly unloaded bullets into the tanker, her and Ethan ducking out of the way from the massive explosion and both laughing.

"Who's gonna supply the drug addicts in the county now?!" Carly exclaimed as she and Ethan high fived each other.

"Not you, asshole!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Come on, let's scram before Benson catches us." Carly says, the two leaving as nearby outside the 24/7, Sam and Trevor saw the smoke.

The two reached the torched lab, Trevor screaming ragefully.

"Dad, calm the fuck down!" Sam says.

"Took nearly a year to rebuild this after the Aztecas destroyed it, Sam!" Trevor yells.

The two headed home… and Sam saw the burnt out Phoenix before turning to Trevor.

"You just had to go and piss off The Lost!" Sam shouts, smacking him upside his head. "Idiot!"

Back in the city, Carly and Ethan were at The Lost MC clubhouse with Johnny and Blake.

"Damn, that felt good!" Carly says after downing a shot of whiskey.

Blake looked at her shot of whiskey, as she kept her stare at it. She had a melancholy look on her face, before looking at Carly and Johnny.

"Brothers! Everyone gather around!" Johnny says after climbing onto the bar. "Alexander will not be forgotten. Tonight went a bit too far when one of our own was killed and we followed the code. Our brotherhood… our family doesn't take that lightly. To Alexander… lost but not forgotten. And to Carly Jade, Blakesleigh Rose and Ethan Missildine… loyal family through and through."

Blake broken her whiskey glass with her own right hand, as it caught people's attention.

"Blake, you okay?" Terry asks, Blake nodding and brushing the incident off.

"I just need to get out of here for a second." Blake said, before leaving.

Carly felt Johnny's hands on her shoulders, turning worried.

"I think it went too far after earlier…" Carly says, Ethan lightly rubbing her right arm.

"I'm sure, she'll be fine…" Ethan said. "You wanna try and talk to her?"

Carly nodded, heading outside… and seeing Blake talking to Carter, who had shown up.

"I didn't know Michael wrote that letter… I made the box though." Carter says.

"But did you leave me the money, the postcard and the others things…" Blake asked.

"What other things?" Carter asked.

"There was pictures from the past, a switchblade knife, a small teddy bear plush, and…" Blake said, before she noticed Carly behind her. "Please, cousin… I just wanna be alone."

"No, Carly can stay." Carter said. "You two are like sisters, so let her listen…"

"Listen to…" Carly says… before a memory flashed through her mind.

" _They're gonna find out some day that they're twins… I think they already know. It's weird that Carly looks just like Caroline did though." Macey says as she placed six week old Carly into the crib, Carly snoring lightly as Carter looked at his niece._

" _Well, when they do, I hope they understand why Michael and Amanda gave Blake to us." Carter says._

" _It's sad, Carter... I feel that part of me taking Blake away from her birth parents is hard." Macey said. "Michael and Amanda wanted to raise both of them... but they knew I couldn't conceive a child."_

Carly stepped back in shock, leaning against the wall as tears trailed down her face.

"Carly… is there something wrong?" Blake asked, walking towards her cousin.

"They separated us… when we were born. Blake, we're twins…" Carly says, Blake looking at Carter.

"Macey couldn't get pregnant?" Blake asked.

"Yeah… it's true… Blakesleigh Victoria Rose… you're actually Blakesleigh Victoria De Santa…" Carter confessed.

"And we're the only ones who need to know… no one else needs to, it'll tear everything apart." Carly says, Blake pulling her into her arms and the two hugging.

As the two let go, Blake was denied it. "I… I… don't believe it. How am I her twin… We don't look the same…"

"Not all twins do… Carly took after Caroline, you took after Michael." Carter says, Carly sitting down on the sidewalk and Blake sitting next to her, resting her hand on Carly's back.

"Blake, Carly… I'm-"

"I didn't wanna know the truth." Blake said, crying before she stood up and facing Carter. "I didn't ask for this… You told me to never keep secrets and lies… but you and that abusing bitch did…"

Blake started running away from Carly and Carter.

"Ladybug, wait!" Carter called out.

"What do we do now? She knows one secret, she's gonna find other ones… I never told her what happened to Brad. My own sister…" Carly says, turning to Carter. "I knew my whole life about it… and I don't even know how."

"Carly… you have to find her and tell your dad about this…" Carter said. "Listen to me, I always wanted a daughter… but I took care of her… I don't think she doesn't wants no one to take care of her now, many lies went through her mind."

Carly nodded, running off through the city and shouting for Blake.

"Blakesleigh!" Max and Lunch heard, their heads snapping up.

"Jadey, what happened?" Max asked, turning around to see Carly.

"Blake took off! Something happened and she just… she panicked!" Carly says, tears streaming down her face. "Please, you two have to help me, she's my family!"

"Don't worry, we will." Max said.

"You want me to call my step douche of a father?" Lunch asked.

"No, I don't want him involved." Carly says before the three ran from downtown to Del Perro, shouting for Blake… and Carly being hit by a quad bike, Max and Lunch helping her up as Sam jumped off and ran to them. "Watch your- Samantha?!"

"Sam, I go by Sam… what happened?" Sam asks.

"One of my family members, she took off. She's about 5'2", long black hair and aquamarine eyes. Have you seen her?" Carly says.

"No…" Sam says, the four going to find Blake and Carly limping as her right knee began to hurt.

"Blake!" Carly yelled.

"Carly, look! There she is!" Max said, pointing to Blake.

Blake was standing over a ledge at the pier and underneath her was the ocean. She was keeping her eyes on the ocean water, before she walked towards it slowly…

"I give up…" Blake cried with her eyes closed.

Carly broke into a run and snatched Blake off the ledge… but just as Blake fell to the ground, Carly let out a scream as she slipped and all four heard a sickening splash, Blake bolting up to her feet and seeing no sign of Carly in the water.

"Carly… was that… you?" Blake asked.

Carly was trying to swim up to the surface but her right knee was dislocated and she was losing air in her lungs. Immediately, voices rushed to her mind.

" _You'll never take her!"_

" _They'll find out when they're older."_

" _Daddy, where's Uncle Brad?!"_

" _Carly…"_

Carly lost all awareness of her surroundings as a pair of arms wrapped around her…


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny emerged from the water and onto the shore, Blake screaming as she saw a near lifeless Carly in Johnny's arms.

"Carly… I'm so sorry…" Blake cried after she had fallen down to her knees, standing back up and started walking away from the scene slowly.

Johnny set Carly on the sand as Carter called 911, Johnny checking for a pulse before starting CPR.

The seconds felt like an eternity… and then Blake heard it.

Carly coughed violently as air rushed into her lungs and turned to her side, spitting up water as Blake ran back to them and crouched down.

"Why…" Blake simply asked.

"You have… too much left to live for… my sister…" Carly managed to say, Blake brushing Carly's hair back as Johnny put his jacket over Carly.

"You should have let me die…" Blake said, standing up and walking away.

"Blake…" Carly said as she tried to pull herself up but Blake was gone.

"Shouldn't someone stop her?! She tried to kill herself!" Sam says, going after Blake but Carter stopped her.

"I'll… I'll see what I can do…" Carter said, walking away.

Carter looked for Blake, finding her getting into a cab and being driven away.

Blake looked around from the cab, blinking her tears away.

' _She saved my life… she didn't want to lose me…'_ Blake thought, the cab driver stopping when Blake got out abruptly and continued walking around.

Was this what her life had been the whole time? Why didn't she suspect it sooner?

Blake stopped again, sitting down on the sidewalk.

' _Carly's my sister… my twin, she saved me… she saved me.'_ Blake thought before standing up.

She found Mount Zonah and walked in, finding Carly in a trauma room and under warming blankets, her temperature at _92.3°_ , which was moderately hypothermic.

Carly was currently sleeping when Blake walked in. She kept her stare at her twin sister, before she tried to touch her damp light brown hair… and then she suddenly changed her mind, backing away slowly.

"You saved me… underneath all the damage inflicted on you, you still have your innocence…" Blake says, Carly's right hand shaking but only for a few seconds as Johnny walked back in. "How bad?"

"Hypothermia, dislocated knee, cracked ribs… her lungs didn't have much water in them, they're slowly warming her up." Johnny says, sitting down. "Carter explained it, Blake."

"It's all my fault… I just wanted to be back with my Daddy and… I almost killed her…" Blake said, crying her eyes out before pulling out her combat pistol from her blue skinny jeans. "Maybe, I should end my life here this way… like I did with that bitch."

Blake jumped back as the gun was sent flying far enough… although not as strong as normal, Blake looked and saw it was Carly's right hand.

"Don't you dare… we don't want to lose you…" Carly choked out, her voice a raspy whisper.

"You don't have to care about me anymore…" Blake said, before pulling out her switchblade knife and aiming the blade at her stomach. "I'm already damaged enough…"

"I don't see you that way… I see you as my family. We went way too long without each other, Blake…" Carly says.

Blake looked at the knife… before folding it and handing it to Johnny.

"Jade told me that you were fine without me…" Blake said, before grabbing her gun and walked towards the door. "I don't need you in my life… just like the others."

Blake was about to grab the door handle, until…

"Jade was there when I couldn't be, Blake… she protects you like Johnny protects me. Blake… you make a choice but please don't permanently take yourself from us." Carly says.

Blake walked away and outside… right into Trevor.

"Oh… well look who's here. Come to kill your little niece like you tried to when she was five?! Oh by the way, thanks for fucking off! Why don't you do it again?!" Blake spat in a venomous tone.

"Blakesleigh, I didn't want to leave!" Trevor says, Blake punching him.

"Why don't you fuck off for good?!" Blake hissed, leaving.

Trevor walked into the ER, finding Sam.

"What the hell happened?! You said that someone nearly drowned after stopping a suicide attempt!" Trevor says.

Carter looked up, realising what Brad said was true…

 _ **3/7/03, Ludendorff...**_

" _More?!" Carter asked._

" _Camari, Sam and Rey, Kyle, Ezra… there was also one abandoned in the desert and that young woman Trevor's been hanging around is pregnant too." Brad says, Carter sitting down._

" _Someone needs to castrate him." Carter mutters._

" _What does castrate mean?"_

 _Both turned, Carter picking six year old Carly up into his arms._

" _Violet, you okay?" Carter asks._

" _I couldn't sleep… these pajamas feel too warm on me and my throat hurts." Carly says, Carter pressing his hand to her forehead and feeling how unnaturally warm she felt._

 _Brad looked in the kitchen as Macey walked in._

" _Macey, is there any Children's Tylenol?" Brad asks._

" _Yeah, is there something wrong with Carly?" Macey asked._

" _She feels warm and she says her throat hurts…" Carter says as he checked the thermometer. "103.5°, that's too high."_

 _Carter picked Carly up into his arms, Macey following him and Brad heading upstairs._

" _Ethan…" Brad says as the ten year old looked at him sleepily._

" _Uncle Brad, what's wrong?" Ethan asked._

" _Carly's just feeling a little sick, buddy." Brad says, Ethan's green eyes widening in fear. "She'll be okay, Daddy and Mommy took her to the hospital."_

 _Ethan climbed onto his uncle, Brad picking him up and hugging him as he cried._

" _Shh, it's okay buddy. It's okay." Brad whispered…_

 **Present time…**

Carly pried her heavy eyes open, the warming blankets replaced by a regular one as Ethan was by her side and saw the faint red coloring in Carly's face.

"You okay, Violet?" Ethan asked.

"As okay as one can be after what happened… did your dad tell you? About me and Blake?" Carly says.

Ethan nodded. "He did. But Blake will always be my Sissy no matter what. Carly… I didn't know that you and her were actually twins. In the past, Macey told me that Blake was adopted by a family who couldn't take care of her, like… somehow who abandoned her after when she was just born."

"I think in a misguided attempt at doing what was right… my parents gave up one of their own. But they should've said something before it resulted in this…" Carly says, her hair tousled from being in the water and it air drying.

"I don't remember much, but… before Blake was introduced to me. I heard Amanda crying that she wanted to keep both you and Blake. She was delivering both of you and Blake, and… I felt sad for once." Ethan said, looking down at his clasped hands.

"That Amanda… is gone. Destroyed by years of chaos… cheating, old grudges…" Carly says, Ethan seeing a faint scar on Carly's lower back after looking closer when Carly turned onto her side.

"Carly, you and Blake are the same… you both suffered from different mothers… I miss her as much as you do… we gotta find her… or else she'll get hurt again." Ethan said.

Carly tried to sit up, Ethan helping her… before both heard shouting.

"You do not run into traffic, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Michael yelled as he carried a screaming Blake into the ER.

"No, let me go you fuck head!" Blake screamed. "Get this fat gorilla off me! He's gonna eat me whole!"

Several swats were heard, Blake screaming before they stopped and she was set on the ground, rubbing her right hip.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Blake cried.

"Did he just really fucking spank her?!" Carly asked in disbelief, Ethan's arm around her back as he helped her into a wheelchair.

"I hope you die!" Blake cried, wiping her tears. "By drinking and smoking too much!"

"Blake, snap out of it!" Carly said after limping to her and bracing her small hands on Blake's shoulders before looking at Michael. "Dad, that spanking was uncalled for and you know it!"

"It was… sorry, Blake." Michael says, feeling horribly guilty.

"Let me go!" Blake screamed, shrugging Carly's hands of her. "I don't need you and fat ass!"

"You do need us! We're your family, Blake… we both got ripped apart and royally screwed, we can't abandon each other!" Carly says, Blake taking deep breaths.

"I can't… I can't take this anymore…" Blake cried, holding her head. "It's tearing me apart!" She screamed. "Last night, I been having nightmares and they came true!"

Carly pulled Blake into her arms, the two holding each other as they sat down. Blake let herself relax, her head on Carly's right shoulder as Carly stroked her hair.

"Family…" Blake whispered.

"Forever… no family can be completely torn apart, Blake." Carly whispered as they looked at each other after letting go, Blake resting her hand on Carly's right shoulder and seeing bullet scars.

"I'm sorry…." Blake whispered.

"Siblings for life, Blakesleigh…" Carly whispered. "Family… we're not gonna turn out like Fredo and Michael Corleone."

Blake smiled at the familiar reference from _The Godfather II_.

"Together as a family… as twin sisters." Blake said.

Carly was settled into a room for observation and was soon asleep, Blake noticing the tattoo… the one of the hearts entwined and the smaller one cracked but designed to be stitched together and the larger one undamaged.

Blake tilted her head to the side.

' _She and Johnny are close… more than a simple friendship but not romantic…'_ Blake thought as Carter walked in and she let him sit down next to her.

"I'm alright to let you know… if you heard Michael or 'Dad' giving me an ass whooping… that was me screaming…" Blake said, looking down at her clasped hands.

"That was out of line for him, I'm sorry Ladybug." Carter says, Blake feeling a bit better at hearing her old nickname.

"Thanks, I really needed that… But… there's so many things going in my mind for me to ask you and maybe Michael." Blake said, looking at Carter's emerald green eyes.

Carter opened his mouth to ask, both seeing Carly's right hand trembling.

"That never used to happen with her… she's got small scars on her collarbone…" Blake says.

"That was a few months ago… she was shot outside the school." Carter says, Blake's eyes widening in shock.

"Who tried to hurt her?" Blake asked.

"We didn't see his face at first…" Carter says, starting to explain.

 _ **3/7/13…**_

" _Son of a bitch…" Ethan says, tearing out of the passenger side of the car and running full speed at a silver haired man._

" _Ethan!" Carter shouts, catching up to them._

" _This is the fucker who shot Carly!" Ethan yells, continuing to punch Ivory until Carter pulled Ethan off of him._

" _Let him go! We have to save your cousin, get her out of town!" Carter said._

" _Save that little skank?! She's beyond-" Ivory says, screaming when Carter kicked him in the face._

 _The two jumped back as small bullets pierced Ivory's right shoulder, seeing Carly with her SNS Pistol and in stolen hospital scrubs, her right arm in a sling._

" _Tiny, you could have killed us!" Ethan said._

" _Sorry guys… I also might've given a nurse a bad concussion… but Ivory-" Carly says, the pistol at Ivory's head until Carter put his hand on her left arm._

" _Don't do it…" Carter said. "You done it once, are you willing to do it again?"_

" _He's gonna keep coming back…" Carly says, lowering the gun… before directing it at Ivory's right knee, Ivory screaming in pain as Ethan ripped the gun away from Carly and took it away._

" _You crazy bitch!" Ivory yelled._

" _Well I also torched your car and your warehouse so yeah, I am a little crazy!" Carly says, Ethan and Carter putting Carly in the car._

 _As Carter drove them away, Ethan reached to his side and rested his hand on Carly's left shoulder._

" _You'll be fine, Violet…" Ethan said. "You're safe with us…"_

" _Were our lives always this crazy? I shouldn't even be using a gun at all but… I guess it's just second nature to me." Carly says, her hand lightly squeezing Ethan's._

" _We are strangely different, but we are a family that can used guns… just like our fathers." Ethan said._

" _Yeah…" Carly says, resting her head on Ethan's shoulder as he put his right arm around her._

 _Carter smiled at his son and niece in the backseat as he kept his eyes on the road._


End file.
